The Boy Who Cried Bird
The Boy Who Cried Bird is the 3rd episode of Season 4 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 69th episode overall. It was uploaded on March 18, 2019. Summary In this episode, Derek was having a busy day until he notices something that gave him a fright. A giant red bird right in front of him! The bird kept following him around, but nobody else believes Derek when he tells them of the bird. He goes to Baby Lamb and Mr. Dolphin for help, but to no avail. Plot At the police station, Derek is busy taking out the trash until the ground starts moving and he suddenly sees a very enormous red bird right in front of him. Terrified, he runs off to the station's interior, where Marvin and Aaron are busy watching Keyboard Cat on TV. Derek tells them about what he saw, but Marvin and Aaron are in disbelief. So he takes them outside to show them the bird, but he's gone! Derek is shocked, but the others are not surprised and think Derek is just asking for attention. He tries to convince them that the bird was there, but once more they don't believe him. So he decides to go talk to Baby Lamb about it. At Warner Bros. Studios, Derel asks Baby Lamb if he's losing his mind, but Baby Lamb thinks he's just going through a fear and reminisces about his fear of clowns until he sang a song about clowns that made him feel better, and then falls off the water tower. Derek then notices the giant bird, Terence, inside the water tower, suddenly scaring him! When Baby Lamb climbed back up to the water tower, though, Derek told him what he saw, but Baby Lamb thinks he's crazy and doubts a gigantic bird could fit inside the tower. When he looked, the bird wasn't in there anymore. Baby Lamb thinks Derek's lying to him but says that he should ask Donny for help because he's a psychiatrist. However, Donny leaves in a huff and says he's done being a psychiatrist, leaving Packard to fill in for him. Derek talks to Packard about his problem with the bird, but Packard says Derek is crazy and then leaves, too. Suddenly, Terence reappears, frightening Derek until he decides to face his fear once and for all, telling him not to mess with his mind. But Terence appears more frightening than ever, scaring off Derek once again. Back in Capitol City, Derek is standing on the edge of a cliff thinking that if he almost falls to his death, the bird will be hiding. The bird reappears to Derek's immediate shock, leading him to almost falling off for real. He tries to tell Aaron and Marvin about the bird, but they're not listening. Using his girth, Terence the giant red bird makes the ground shake, causing Derek to fall. But right when he is about to hit the ground, he suddenly wakes up, revealing that all of this is a dream. Marvin then tries to help Derek snap out of it by lunging at him, causing the two of them to crash into the garage. Marvin reminds Derek to never eat ketchup before bed. The episode ends with the bird shown one last time, and then disappears. Characters *Officer Derk *Officer Marvin *Officer Aaron *Baby Lamb *Terence *Donny Dolphin *Packard Songs *You'll Never Laugh Alone Trivia *This is one of the only episodes to have a scene take place outside of Capitol City. In this case, Warner Bros. Studios. *Footage from this episode was originally recorded on August of 2015. *It is revealed that Derek gets nightmares if he eats ketchup before bed. *When Terence makes a giant earthquake, the Genie makes an appearance saying "I thought the Earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon". *The episode's title, and the episode itself, are a reference to the Aesop Fable, The Boy Who Cried Wolf. *The scene with Baby Lamb mentioning his fear of clowns and then singing a song about them references the Animaniacs episode "Clown and Out". The Episode Category:Season 4 Episodes